Naruto & Garfield
by Karasu87
Summary: After Jon buys a pet fox, things get even more hectic. Can Jon handle three crazy pets?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & Garfield

Tail 1

**A New Member of the Family**

All was normal in the house of Arbuckle for Garfield. He woke up, ate, kicked Odie off the table, ate, threw some potted plants off the shelves, ate, chased a mouse and did I mention ate.

Now he was looking at Jon in curiosity.

Jon places a large animal carrying cage on the floor. A cell phone in his other hand.

"Thanks again, Liz." Jon said. "I hope he likes it here."

Jon puts his cell back into his pocket, just as Garfield walks over and sniffs the cage.

A soft snore comes from the cage.

"What's in here?" Garfield asked, walking around the cage. "It's not that dreaded Vet Day... definitely not bath day." He pauses. Eye's widen. He quickly grabs onto Jon's pants leg. "You've finally came to your senses... no more Odie! I'm so happy!"

"Now, now, Garfield." Jon said, shaking the large feline off his leg. "I brought someone I want you to meet."

Jon bends down and covers the cage from view.

Meanwhile, Garfield turns to Odie, who tilts his head.

"Please don't let it be another dog! Please don't let it be another dog!" Garfield continued saying his little mantra. He suddenly goes into a praying stance. Paws together. "Oh god of Lasagna... I know I haven't been praying much... but don't let it be a dog! I'll even go on a diet..." He pauses. "I mean... Odie will go on a diet."

While Garfield was doing his, um... thing. Jon removes the animal from the cage.

Jon stands up and smiles. He walks away to put up the cage for future uses.

Garfield and Odie slowly walk over to the pile of yellow fur.

Odie sniffs it and pokes it with his nose.

The fur moves.

Odie pokes it again.

Then...

A yellow paw slams into his nose, causing Odie to hide behind Garfield. A whine escapes his muzzle.

Jon runs back into the room at hearing the whine.

Only to come to a least expecting sight.

Garfield in a matrix style pose. Leg in the air, ready to kick.

Odie hiding behind the large cat, paws covering his eyes.

And the yellow pile of fur...

Lets out a large yawn. It's sleepy blue eyes turn to Garfield. It takes a paw and rubs it's eyes.

Jon gives a smile to the cute creature.

Said creature is revealed to be a...

Fox!

Garfield lowers his paw, as Jon scratches the back of the Fox's ears.

Said Fox gives a yip.

"Jon, isn't it illegal to have a pet Fox?" Garfield asked. "Has he even had his rabies shot?"

Jon pats the Fox on the head and stands back up.

"I know what your thinking, Garfield!" Jon said, turning to the cat. "It's okay to have a pet fox... as long as he doesn't destroy the neighborhood... has paperwork filled out... has rabies shots... ugh." He shakes his head. "Anyway... meet the new member of the family... Naruto."

Said fox, lifts his head as his name was called.

He stretches as he stands, making him look like a cute little furball.

He sits on his hind legs and lets out another yawn

Garfield walks over to Naruto and sits in front of him and...

Both stare at each other.

Still staring...

Odie moves over and sits next to them. Staring at the both of them at the same time.

When...

Both animals slams their paws onto his head, and...

Go back to staring at each other.

* * *

**Blasphemy!**

Garfield wakes up, only to see another cat bed near him. And a yellow fox, laying on his back snoring. A large bubble comes out of his nose as he breathes in and out.

Garfield shakes his head and walks to his food bowl.

After eating, we find Naruto just waking up. A smell drifts through his nose. Not just any smell, a smelly smell that makes your mouth water. A smell that only gods can create.

Garfield stands in the kitchen, wondering what Jon was cooking. From the looks of it, it looks like noodles. Pasta, maybe? No, couldn't be. Doesn't have the smell of it.

Before he can wonder, a yellow blur speeds by him, causing him to spin.

Now a dizzy Garfield looks at his new housemate, only to see him slurping the noodles. Juice flies everywhere.

Garfield walks over to him and watches him eat in awe.

Before he can say anything, Jon places some Lasagna in front of him. His eye's widen before he digs in.

Now we find Jon and Odie watching in morbid fascination as Naruto and Garfield consume their foods at a pace only seen in myths.

A few seconds later finds Garfield laying on his back with his stomach stuffed, while Naruto pats his stomach with a small belch.

Turning to Naruto, he asks the question that's bugging him.

"What is that stuff?" He asked.

Naruto whips his head around and stares in shock.

"What...?' He said. "You've never had ramen?"

"No..." The plump cat started. "All it is, is noodle's in a bowl of water. How good could that be?" A balloon pops up over his head. On it, is tomato sauce being poured on some cooked noodle's. "Nothing is better than some delicious tomato sauce... poured over some boiled noodles... and add some cheese..." His mouth starts to water, despite the fact he already ate.

"That may be... but tasting the delicious juice after you eat the noodle's are... are... like having a party in your taste buds." Naruto said, mouth also watering.

Garfield turns around and walks away. His tail in the air.

"Lasagna is better." He simply said.

Naruto sits stunned. Mouth open. Tongue hanging out.

A Few seconds pass...

Naruto suddenly points at the retreating cat, eye's turning to stone.

"That's Blasphemy!" He yelled, completely offended.

Meanwhile, Jon watches with a raises eyebrow as his pet fox yips and jumps around, before chasing after Garfield.

"At least I have one normal pet." He said turning to Odie, only to see him chasing after his own tail. "Maybe I should of bought a goldfish..." He pauses as Odie finally catches his tail and bite's it. He lets out a holler. "Yeah... fish are good pets."

* * *

**Curiosity Killed The Fox!**

Naruto walks through the grass in the back yard. His four legs moving stealthy as he follows a creature.

Said creature floats in front of him. It's blue and black wings flap back and forth.

Naruto's tail swishes back and forth. His butt in the air, as he prepares to pounce.

The creature lands on a yellow flower, it's antenna swaying in the breeze like it's mocking him.

Naruto glares, then with a yip. He pounces...

And completely misses the creature and lands face first in the dirt. A lone flower sits on his head.

Naruto grumbles and shakes his head to get rid of the dirt. His eyes watch as the creature flies by. With another angry yip, he chases it.

After a while of chasing it, he stops in front of what seems like a field of flowers. Each different colors.

"I don't remember Jon having this many plants." His eye's widen as some of them move. Slowly all of the flowers begin to move. The creature from before lands in the middle of the flower and... blends in? His eyes become dinner plates as all of the creatures suddenly take to the air. The Butterflies start to charge toward Naruto, and the leader is... the creature from earlier. "Uh-oh..."

And with that said, a chase of epic proportions takes place within Jon's backyard. And where was Garfield at during this, well... fast asleep... and you had to ask!

* * *

Another creation from my mind. This story will be written in segments, like the comic strip. I'm also a huge Garfield fan. And I couldn't think of a better title.

I originally wanted Iruka as Naruto's owner, but I've read some stories that usually leads to Yaoi moments.

What do you think? I'm taking ideas on what type of segments I should use.

Who else should appear? Who should Naruto be paired with? And what type of animal should she be?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto & Garfield

Tail 2

Naruto and Garfield both stand on the counter. A calendar in front of them. On the calendar is a large circle mark.

"Eleven more days til' Halloween." Garfield said, placing a paw on the calendar.

"Halloween...? This would be my first time experiencing it with a... family." Naruto said, sitting on his hindlegs. He places his paw on the October 10th square. "My birthday..."

"Well... your family now." Garfield said with a stretch.

"Yeah... family..." He whispered placing a paw on the calendar. He tilts his head. "You think Jon would know when my birthday is."

Garfield begins walking away. "His girlfriend is Liz... of course he'll know."

Naruto wipes his muzzle with his paw, and with a yip, he chases Garfield. Enjoying life with his new family.

* * *

**A Pastime...?**

Naruto stares at the cat in front of him, then at the drooling dog, sitting at the edge of the table.

"What are we doing again?" Naruto asked. A question mark above his head.

The cat lets out a yawn, then gives a smirk.

"Why... one of my favorite pastime's." The cat replied looking at Odie's unprotected back.

Naruto tilt's his head. "Baseball?"

"Nope. No running required." Garfield replied, strutting over to the oblivious Odie. "Ah... Dogs... some say they are man's best friend... others say they are smelly beasts..."

"Who say's that?" Naruto said.

"Me." Garfield replied, reaching Odie. Stretching out his paw, he gives a shove.

Odie hits the floor with a thump, followed by a whine.

"Ouch..." Naruto winced.

"And that my friend... is the Odie push." Garfield said, sitting on his hindlegs, and giving a sagely nod. "Sure gets your blood pumping!"

"Garfield!" Jon called. Ruining Garfield's celebration.

* * *

**Meeting Arlene**

Naruto steps out in the front yard and stretches.

He smacks his lips together as he yawns.

"Hello." A voice said to his left. Turning his head, he is greeted by the sight of a Pink cat with a long neck. She gives a polite smile. "You must be Garfield's new housemate."

"That's me." He then tilts his head. "Who might you be? Garfield's girlfriend?"

She chuckles.

"No... I tried to be, but food came first to him." She said. "By the way... I'm Arlene."

"Naruto." Naruto greeted. "And If I had a mate, I would put her before everything else."

"That's sweet." Arlene said. "So... how do you like the neighborhood?"

"I'm really liking it here." Naruto replied, inhaling the scents. Unknown to him, he just inhaled some of Arlene's smell.

"And living with Garfield?" Arlene had to ask.

"Well..." Naruto started.

A crash is heard.

Then...

"Garfield!" Came Jon's voice.

"Never a dull moment." Naruto said with a laugh, while Arlene chuckles with him.

* * *

**Wasn't Me...**

Naruto walks in the house, happy to have made a new friend.

He walks past the kitchen.

He freezes... then back tracks.

Looking into the kitchen, he takes a sniff around. A spicy scent wafts through his nose.

Following the smell, he stares at the strange dish in front of him.

A Pumpkin Pie...

Glancing around to make sure nobody is looking. He dips a paw into, the licks it.

His eye's widen...

A few minute's later, Jon walks into the kitchen and is surprised.

His freshly made pumpkin pie...

Is gone...

"Garfield! Naruto! Odie! In the kitchen! Now!" Jon yelled out.

And now we have the gang. In a police lineup.

Jon walks over and inspects Odie.

His face is clean. And has that goofy, yet innocent look going on.

Jon moves on to his prime suspect.

Garfield...

"Don't look at me like that!" Garfield replied to Jon's glare. Jon pokes garfield in the stomach a few times. "Stop that! That tickles!" Jon the moves to Garfield's mouth. Lifting up the cheek, Garfield's mouth is revealed to be clean. Except for some 'other' things in there, but no pumpkin pie.

Jon turns to the last remaining suspect.

"Alright, lets..." Jon pauses as he gets a good look at Naruto. Pie crust and crumbs cover his muzzle. His tongue hangs out. A crooked smile on his muzzle, making him look cute.

Jon sighs as he now has to watch out for another animal that can get away with eating anything.

* * *

**War of the Pets!**

Jon takes out a pumpkin pie from the oven and places it on the table.

It may seem normal...

But the barricade around the pie, with Odie guarding the pie and wearing a soldier's helmet. Definitely not normal.

Jon wearing a World War II costume, complete with the helmet. So, not normal.

And Jon crouching behind the barricade with a plastic rifle. Not normal. But, priceless.

He glaces to the pie, then out the doorway, where the living room is.

"Those two are the primary enemies." Jon whispered to himself. "Have to protect the package... it could turn the tides in the war." He spots Garfield standing in front of the doorway. Jon points the gun at him. "Freeze... your now my P.O.W.!"

Garfield quickly throws his paws in the air.

"You live with three animals... this is bound to happen." Garfield said.

Hearing a noise, Jon turns around and aims his weapon...

At a mouse walking away with a block of cheese. Said mouse freezes and puts his hands up.

"Bang!" Jon said, making gun noises.

The mouse, not knowing what to do, falls backwards. Playing dead.

Jon smirks and turns to his pie, only to see...

Crumbs...

Where the pie was at.

Jon falls to his knees in despair.

Garfield turns and begins to walk away.

"You should know... never try to outfox a fox." Garfield said after a few seconds.

* * *

The four housemates are currently watching TV.

Jon sitting on the blue chair. Odie sitting on Jon's lap. Garfield sitting on the left arm, while Naruto sitting on the right arm.

_"Welcome Back to the horror movie marrathon!" _The announcer said. _"You are currently watching 'Monday the 16th'... Beware!"_

_"Oh Kevin... why must Monday come and ruin our weekend?" _A Woman said.

_"Don't worry, Beth!" _The man replied. _"Monday is just another day!"_

An hour later...

We find Jon jumping at every little thing. And turning pale.

Odie hidning behind his paws. Tail in the air.

Garfied staring at the TV.

And Naruto... currently white as a sheet.

He shakes his head.

"Beth is wearing Foxskin!" He cried. "The horror... the horror..."

Garfield looks over, then back to the TV.

"Now you know why I hate Monday's." Garfield replied. "Nothing good ever comes from them."

* * *

**Great Minds... Dream Alike!**

Naruto floats in the air. Strings of noodles float in the air also.

Naruto flaps his paw as he flies.

He lets out a whoop.

After a while of flying, he spots a large pool below him.

And in that pool..

Isn't water... but a large broth, containing the mouth watering goodness.

Naruto's mouth waters.

Landing near the large pool, he spots something lavender.

His eye's widen.

A lavender fox with purple eyes gives him a wink.

He lets out a wolf whistle and leaps forward.

Only for the female fox to vanish.

Looking around, he spots several new things next to the ramen pool.

The first... is another pool, this one filled with lasgna.

And the second...

Garfield sitting in a beach chair, with sunglasses on.

Naruto pauses for a moment.

Then...

He points a furry paw at the hefty cat.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Naruto asked.

The cat lowers his glasses.

"Smelt food... so I thought I'd join you." And with that, he closes his eye's and a plate of lasagna appears next to him.

While Naruto pouts at the lost of the purple vixen.

* * *

Some of these segments won't have a title. Mainly because I couldn't think of one.

As for the pairing for Naruto. Arlene did cross my mind when writing this chapter. Also Temari as a Weasel and Tsunade as a Cougar (Still a double meaning!) have both been suggested. Not really sure how a Cougar and a Fox would mate? Ah well... it's fan fiction... I can make it work...

Also still thinking of what to do with my Naruto/Rescue Rangers story. I want Naruto to be a Fox, but I can't exactly pair him with Gadget can I? Or I could just turn him into a mouse.

Be sure to check out my new stories I posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto & Garfield

Tail 3

Garfield hangs on the screen-door.

"Bored... so, bored. Bored, bored, bored..." The screen door suddenly opens, slamming the cat against the wall of the house.

"Naruto, Garfield... breakfast is ready!" Jon called as he pokes his head out. He spots Naruto walking in the yard. But no Garfield. He shakes his head and goes back in.

The screen-door closes back, with Garfield still stuck to it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." Garfield moaned out.

"That had to hurt." Naruto commented as he walks by the cat.

* * *

Jon walks into the vet's office. Naruto in his arms, looking around in a curious nature. Odie walking next to Jon, happily wagging his tail. And Garfield...

He's currently locked in a cage, being carried in Jon's free hand.

Garfield lets a powerful meow.

"This is animal cruelty!" Garfield yelled out. Shaking the bars of the cage. "And why isn't the fox in here? He's more dangerous!"

Naruto turns his head.

"Because I didn't do that..." Naruto replied, using his paw to point down.

Jon continues to walk towards Liz's office. With a limp in his step. Half his pants leg is ripped up.

* * *

**Smooth Operator!**

Naruto, Garfield and Odie stand on the examining table in a line.

Liz takes Garfield's pulse, while Naruto and Odie have thermometer's in their mouths.

Liz nods and writes in a clipboard.

Next she takes a stick and sticks it into Naruto's mouth, causing him to gag.

She 'hmms' and takes it out.

She rubs his ears next.

"Liz, you said you had something to show me?" Jon asked after awhile.

"Almost forgot." She gives Naruto a final pat and walks out.

Jon scratches his head. "I wonder what it is?"

Naruto tilts his head. "Don't let it be a shot!"

Garfield lets out a yawn.

A few minutes later...

Liz walks in, hands behind her back.

She smiles as she approaches the three animals.

Taking her hands from behind her back, she places the object onto the table.

Odie just tilts his head.

Garfield just raises a brow, um... fur?

And Naruto...

His eye's widen...

There on the table is a yellow and black ferret. An orange bow on the head.

Liz turns to Jon.

"I just bought her. She's not too old." Liz said, watching the animals interact. "I call her Temari..."

"Temari?" Jon asked.

"I wanted a name similar to Naruto." Liz answered.

Meanwhile... with the animals.

The female ferret gives a cute yawn.

She scans the animals in front of her.

Her eye's land on Garfield. _Too fat... _Then onto Odie, who is trying to pick his nose with his tongue. _Way too stupid... _And finally... Naruto...

Who is currently staring at her.

She gives a ferret version of a smirk.

And Winks at him.

"Hello cutie." She started. "I'm Temari."

And with that...

He faints...

After a few seconds...

Temari throws out her flirty attitude and rushes toward the cute fox. Making sure he's okay.

Jon slaps his face at seeing that.

And Garfield...

"Smooth..." He had to comment. "Very smooth."

* * *

Naruto lets out a sigh as he stares longingly out the window.

After a few seconds...

He sighs again...

And again...

Jon walks by and raises a brow.

"What's with him?" Jon asked. "He's been like that since we left Liz's."

"I'm afraid he's very sick." Garfield stated from his spot next to Jon. "Love sick is a very dangerous illness." He looks toward the camera. "You never know when it will strike."

* * *

Jon hangs up the phone.

"Garfield! Naruto!" Jon yelled, just as Naruto and Garfield walk up to him. "Mrs. Feeny called." He gives the two suspects a glare. "Alright... which one of you shaved Mrs. Feeny's dog, then painted him orange?"

Garfield puts his paws behind his back and his eye's grow wide.

Naruto meanwhile starts sweating.

A few seconds pass...

Jon turns away from the 'cute' cat and stares at Naruto.

A minute passes...

Naruto tries to muster an innocent look. Complete with large eyes.

But it's ruined as...

An orange spray can rolls on by like a tumbleweed, with Odie chasing it.

* * *

Just a little chapter to introduce Temari. If you have any suggestions on segments, just let me know. I'm also planning a Halloween special. Not sure what it should be about though. Be sure to think of this story like the comic strip, each break is another strip.

Also thought about doing another sketch/ segment style story. Only it will star all the Naruto characters, and it will be in the style of Robot Chicken. Spoofing other stuff and other things. Might do it if people think it's a good idea.

Also check out my other new stories. Still taking suggestions and ideas. Right now, I'm getting ready to play Kirby's Epic Yarn. Kinda makes me want to do a Super Smash Bros. story, only with Naruto... so many possibilities.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto & Garfield

Chapter 4: Halloween Special!

Naruto walks through the hall. Fake spiders and fake webs are decorated on the wall.

Looking out he notices it's still dark out. Only a few hours to go til' morning, and then onto 'Trick or Treating'.

He smiles at the thought...

But suddenly freezes and looses the smile...

In front of him is a human shaped shadow...

It pulls a knife and brings it down onto an object...

An object Odie shaped...

He watches as the knife slices into the object with a wet Squelch. The shadow knife digs into the object and a piece is sliced off.

Naruto begins to turn green... and starts to wobble.

Another shadow joins the human shaped one...

This one strangely resembles a...

Cat?

Naruto eye's widen as the cat's claws extend and it starts to carve into the Odie shaped object. After a while, the cat pulls out a large round object from the Odie shaped shadow.

And with that...

Naruto's eyes roll back.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Jon stops carving an Odie shaped pumpkin and looks toward the hallway as a 'thump' is heard.

"What was that?" Jon asked, knife still in the pumpkin.

Garfield tosses the pumpkin heart over his shoulder.

"Probably a mouse." He replied with a shrug. Extending his claws again, he begins slicing the Odie pumpkin with gusto.

* * *

"Hmm..." Temari said as she and Naruto stand in front of the mirror.

Naruto begins to look uncomfortable.

"I don't know about..." Naruto started, glancing around.

"Don't worry." Temari interrupted. "It's just you... and me... alone... together." Naruto begins to sweat through his fur. "While Jon and Liz are outside decorating... Garfield is sleeping... and Odie is..."

"Odie! Stop burying the broomstick!" Jon yelled from outside. "I need that for my costume!"

Temari shakes her head.

"It'll be fun!" Temari squealed out. She grabs Naruto's paw and drags him into a nearby closet.

A few seconds pass...

Then...

"Stop that!" Naruto whined. "It's too tight!"

"Stop being a baby!" Temari yelled back.

After another few seconds...

The closet door is thrown open...

Naruto comes walking out...

Wearing an orange and blue jacket, complete with blue sandals on all four paws.

"I feel... strange." Naruto whined. Using a paw to stretch out the turtleneck.

"Darn..." Temari said, as she walks around our favorite fox. "Just needed a headband."

She shakes her head and drags Naruto back into the closet.

A few minute's later...

Naruto rushes out of the closet and stares at the mirror.

He now wears a black robe, a black sword made of cardboard strapped to his back and an... Orange wig?

_What kind of stuff does Liz have around here? _He thought as he admires his look.

Temari also admires him with a smirk.

She walks around Naruto and gives him a paw... similar to a thumbs up.

"My turn." She said as she walks into the closet.

Naruto turns to the closet and sits on his hindlegs.

A few seconds later...

He tilts his head as he hears fabric ripping, and a few curses.

After a minute... the door open.

Temari walks out wearing a white and red Sailor Fuku outfit, with a blue wig.

Naruto stares...

Temari stands on two paws and gives a pose...

And...

Naruto's eyes roll back into his head...

* * *

Jon comes running into the kitchen, where Garfield is lazing around.

Garfield looks up.

Jon wears a witches hat and a fake long nose. Complete with a wart.

Garfield lets out a laugh.

Jon looks sternly at Garfield.

"Where is the TV? I can't seem to find it." Jon gives Garfield an accusing stare. "Naruto and Temari are missing too!"

Garfield points to a mouse hole. Holding his stomach as he laughs.

Meanwhile, in said mouse hole...

Naruto sits on his hindlegs. Temari next to him. Next to them, sits two mouse. A female and a male. Both mouses sit on a tiny couch.

The room is very large for a mouse hole. As the four of them watch a horror movie. Temari snuggles into Naruto and the Female mouse does the same with her husband.

A scary scene pops up, causing Temari to jump up...

And land into Naruto's paws.

Temari stares into Naruto's blue eyes. With him doing the same.

_Just a little closer... _Temari thought as she leans in.

And with Naruto...

He is currently having an Internal battle...

_Don't pass out! Don't pass out! Don't pass-" _His musing is cut short when he feels something touching his muzzle.

Temari pulls back, and opens her eyes.

Naruto freezes...

His eyes roll back...

Then faints, taking Temari along with him.

* * *

The group of five walk down the road. People in costumes walk house to house.

Naruto breathes in the fresh air, and the smell of candy. Him, Temari and Odie hold there baskets in their mouth. Garfield just holds his.

He is dressed up in a black robe, cardboard sword hooked to his back and an orange wig.

Temari is wearing her Sailor Fuku outfit.

Garfield is wearing a black cape. He hisses at a passerby, showing his long canines.

Odie wears a jester hat that jingles when he walks.

Liz is wearing a nurses outfit, along with a cap.

And Jon... is still wearing a witch's costume. With a fake long nose and his face painted green.

They reach a house and ring the doorbell.

"Trick or Treat!" They yelled together.

An old woman answers the door. Wearing thick glasses. She smiles at them.

Pinching Naruto's whiskered cheek, she puts candy into there bags.

The old lady leans towards Jon and Liz.

"You have such cute kids." The woman said, not seeing the couple's eyes widen. "But the little orange round one... I think he needs to cut down on the candy..."

* * *

They continue to go from house to house, until Jon spots a certain house... with a certain yard.

"Hey guys." He said. "I'm going to check on Mrs. Feeny."

Jon jogs away.

Garfield sits on the side walk and begins digging through his basket. Finding a mint, he pops it in.

Odie just howls at the moon.

Naruto and Temari sit together as they watch the moon.

Liz, seeing this, takes out her cell phone and snaps a picture.

A few minute's later...

Jon walks back up to the group...

Dripping wet...

"Jon, what happened?" Liz asked.

Jon takes off his hat and squeezes the water from it.

"Mrs. Feeny..." Jon started, placing the hat back on. "She was dressed as Dorothy."

To Be Continued...

* * *

My Halloween Special. If I can think of anything to add, I might post another one tomorrow. I also added some Hinata in Naruto. And the Fainting is similar to a Nose bleed.

Was going to add Kakashi as a Wolf... or maybe a Siberian Husky. And maybe Sasuke... as a Duck? Iruka as a Dolphin? Sarutobi as a Monkey? Mizuki as a Tiger? Hinata as a Dove?

Below is a teaser for a POSSIBLE story in the works. A Naruto/Star Wars story. I came up with it when I rented, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II.

* * *

**Naruto: The Force**

Sitting in front of a campfire sits two people. A short haired man wearing a gray robe and a small green creature.

Insects buzz around the swamp...

A tentacle is seen moving around, before it quickly submerges...

The short haired man shakes his head, and turns to the green creature in front of him. Only to see him gasp and hold his chest.

"Master Yoda!" The man yelled out as he rushes to his side.

"Something Powerful has come." Yoda gasped out. "Change history, he will."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Come out of hiding, you must." Yoda breathes out.

"I thought Luke was the chosen one." The man said, searching the force for this powerful being.

Yoda nods.

"Travel to Hoth, you must." Yoda said as he leans on his cane. "This being is there, with Jedi Aayla Secura."

"Aayla... I thought she died along with the others." The man said.

"Survived, she did." Yoda replied. "Saved by this being, she was."

The man stands up.

"I guess it's time for Star Killer to come out of hiding." Star Killer said.

To Be Concluded...

* * *

That was the opening chapter of a possible story I could write. It will be a Naruto/Aayla pairing.

Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto & Garfield

Tail 5: Family...?

Jon walks through the house. It's quiet. A little too quiet.

"Garfield!" He called. "Halloween has been over for hours!"

He enters the kitchen and spots Naruto, on the counter, sipping some water from his water bowl. Unaware of a shadow creeping up behind the fox.

Jon glances around the room for Odie, unaware that the shadow has grabbed Naruto's back legs.

And with a pull...

Naruto lets out a yip as he's dragged backwards. Claws digging into the counter.

Jon quickly tries to grab Naruto, but the fox vanishes around the corner. Jon quickly runs around the corner. When he spots Odie chasing his tail.

"Odie!" Jon called. "Where is Garfield and Naruto?"

Odie stops what he's doing and tilts his head, before taking off to Jon's bedroom. Jon quickly gives chase, just as Odie is heard letting out a whine.

Jon rushes into his room, only to come to an interesting sight...

Naruto and Odie are tied up, including their muzzles. Garfield behind them. About to bite them on their jugular. His fangs gleaming in the light.

Seeing Jon, he quickly covers his face with his cape, and hisses.

Then...

He vanishes into the open closet.

Jon looks around the room for his crazy cat, then back at the animals struggling to get free.

"He always gets carried away!" Jon said as he begins untying Naruto and Odie. "Every year!

In the closet, a pair of red eyes watch and hiss at Jon...

* * *

Naruto sits in the backyard, relaxing, when he spots two animals. As they get closer, he notices they're foxes. His eyes widen as they sit in front of him.

Naruto stares at the two foxes in front of him...

He blinks, wondering if he's seeing things.

"Mom? Dad?" He whispered. One fox is yellow, with an orange stripe. The other is a red furred fox.

"Yeah, son... It's us." The yellow fox said.

"Why..." Naruto started, on the verge of tears. "... did you leave me?"

The red fox walks over and gives Naruto an affectionate nuzzle.

"We had no choice. Hunter's were after us." The yellow fox stated. "To protect you, we left you at the vet's door."

Naruto nuzzles his mother back. Tears dripping from the eyes of all three.

After a while of tears and hugs. Naruto decides to show them around his new home.

Their first stop...

The trio walk into the living room. Jon sits on the couch, asleep.

"That's my owner." Naruto said with a smile.

"Owner...?" Kushina asked, with a small frown.

"Don't worry... he pretty much lets us do what we want." Naruto answered.

Second stop...

Peeking out the window, they spot a dog digging holes in the yard.

"That's Odie. He's a little... off." Naruto said.

"You can say that again..." Minato said as he watches the dog try to catch and bury his tail.

Third stop...

They come across Garfield in the kitchen pigging out on some lasagna.

"And this is... The Food Disposal." Naruto said. Garfield looks at them, shrugs and goes back to eating.

* * *

Kushina frowns as she listens to her son.

"You're dating... a weasel..." She said.

"She's a ferret, mom." Naruto said.

"Don't mind her son... as long as you love her... then I'm fine with it.." Minato said, patting him with a paw. "When can we meet her?"

"She's coming over today." Naruto replied, as Kushina continues to mumble.

An hour later...

The group plus Temari sit in the yard. With Temari looking nervous at Kushina.

"A weasel...?" Kushina asked again. She turns to Minato. "How would that work?"

Minato shakes his head.

"Where are you guys staying?" Naruto asked, while Temari breathes out a sigh of relief.

"The woods around here are protected." Minato answered. "We're planning to make a den..."

Naruto nods. "That's great!"

"We don't want to take you from your new home." Minato stated. "But... we're not going to leave you either."

Naruto gives his parents a smile.

Until...

"A weasel...?" Kushina asked again, in apparent shock.

"I better take your mother back to the woods..." Minato said. "We're going to fill the woods with foxes."

"Really?" Naruto asked

Minato nods as him and Kushina walk away.

"I'm glad you have your parents back..." Temari said, licking Naruto's muzzle. Blood rushes to his head. Making him dizzy. "But..."

"But...?" Naruto asked, shaking off his dizziness.

"Your mother scares me." Temari said with a shiver.

* * *

Jon walks up to Garfield.

"I carry a picture of Liz wherever I go," Jon stated. Pulling out a large picture from out of nowhere. On it is a picture of Liz.

"How sweet," Garfield began as Jon walks off. "Insane, but sweet."

After a few seconds, he suddenly spots Naruto...

Dragging a large picture frame...

That has a picture of Temari on it...

* * *

Jon walks out the door, only to freeze at a strange sight.

Hundreds of Fox's in his back yard.

And Naruto and Temari are in the middle of them. Spotting Liz sitting in a chair and petting a fox, he walks over to her.

"What's going on?" Jon asked, seeing Naruto give a happy yip.

"I did a blood test on Naruto..." Liz started. "I didn't think it would work... but as it turns out, most of these fox's are related to him..."

"What do you mean?" Jon had to ask.

"It means it's a family reunion!" Garfield explained as he stands near Jon.

Liz suddenly gains a smile. "You know... if you buy the land behind your house. You can give these fox's even more protection."

Jon takes out his wallet, and grumbles. "The things I do for my family..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Naruto and Temari stand in the middle of the foxes.

Kushina approaches Temari and gives her a nuzzle with her nose, then backs away.

"Welcome to the fox clan, Temari!" Kushina said.

Temari gives a bow, then smiles at Naruto.

Garfield walks over to them, and asks...

"Where's Odie?"

Meanwhile, said dog is being chased by some young foxes. He runs by Garfield and the other foxes. Whining all the while.

Garfield smiles and enjoys the show.

To Be Continued...

* * *

How's that for a twist? I guess I wanted Naruto to get to know his true family. Not really good at touching scenes. I'll delete this if nobody likes it...

I also used today's (11/4/10) Garfield comic in a segment.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto & Garfield

Tail 6

As we wander through the Arbuckle household. Everything is normal. Perfectly normal. Passing a window, you can see Foxes playing in the yard. Most of them chasing Odie. Moving on, we pass by two empty cat beds. Moving on again, we go pass the kitchen, and spot Jon and Naruto having a staring contest. Interesting…

Jon stares…

Naruto stares…

Garfield yawns… as he stands in the doorway watching.

Jon begins pulling his hair, after a few minutes of staring. "Alright buster!" His eyes narrows at the fox. "I spent a lot of money to protect your family!" The fox tilts his head. Silence… "Don't you have anything to say…" Jon pauses and turns to the audience, just as the fox begins grinning a foxy grin. "What am I doing?" He pulls his hair again and gives the fox another stare. The fox tilts his head again. Without saying a word, Jon turns and begins walking away. Dark cloud above his head.

Meanwhile. Garfield walks up to our favorite fox.

"What are you doing?" Garfield asked as he begins digging in the refrigerator.

Naruto turns to him and rubs the back of his head with a paw.

"Oh…" He gives a sheepish chuckle. "Just driving Jon crazy."

Garfield pulls back from the fridge and holds up a cherry pie… on top of three other pies.

"Cheers to that!" Garfield holds up the pies and does a small toast... only using pies.

And that was the day, the two animals had trouble walking for the next two days. Well, that was until Temari came over and forced her fox to lose the weight.

* * *

Jon, wearing his blue jogging suit, jogs towards the door. He takes in several deep breaths.

"Nothing like jogging in the morning and breathing in the fresh cold air!" Jon said as he moves toward the door.

Meanwhile, Garfield, who is next to him, spots a lone string hanging. He grabs it… just as Jon opens the door and runs out.

Naruto walks up to Garfield and looks at the string in his paw. Ignoring the cat, whose ears looks like horns. Using his eyes, he follows the string out the door… then quickly covers them.

Screaming is heard coming from the foxes outside. Which sounds similar to a Godzilla movie. Only them screaming Jon-zilla instead.

After a few seconds…

Jon runs in and closes the door. He only has a small remaining piece of jogging suit covering up his… modesty.

He breathes in and out.

"Well…" He shakes his head. Still breathing heavily from his morning jog... even though it lasted as long as his jogging suit did. "I didn't think Mrs. Feeny could blush…"

Jon then gives a glare to Garfield, who is twirling the string around his finger and whistling innocently.

Meanwhile, Naruto looks out the window.

"I think he killed my dad…" He said, as he spots several foxes prod the now red fox. Who is on his back with a dark cloud above his head and swirls in his eyes. While Kushina is... frozen in spot from the horrific scene.

* * *

Naruto and Garfield stand on the counter. Waiting for some food.

Jon walks by… with his head inside a turkey…

"Dinner will be a little late boys." Jon said, walking back to the oven.

Garfield turns to Naruto.

"Roast Dummy takes time to prepare." Garfield explained with a sagely nod.

* * *

Ah! Nighttime… full moon overhead… stars twinkling... crickets chirping... ...makes for a beautifully romantic night.

Naruto and Temari sit together. Staring up at the large round object. The moonlight reflects off of Temari's fur.

Temari snuggles up to fox… who is currently trying not to faint. He shakes his head, desperate not to ruin this evening. After of few minutes of sitting in silence. Enjoying each other's company. A sound is heard...

Tiptoe…

Naruto sniffs around with narrowed eyes.

Tiptoe…

Sneak…

"What could possibly ruin this heavenly night?" Temari whispered with a content sigh, snuggling deeper into Naruto's thick coat.

Another tiptoe…

Naruto discreetly glances around.

Sneak…

Silence…

"What are you two doing?" A voice came from behind them. Temari turns around and sighs as she spots both of Naruto's parents sitting behind them. Minato tilts his head. "Are we interrupting?"

"Well…" Temari started, but turns to Naruto. Only to see him white as a sheet from being spooked. "Naruto…?"

Kushina sighs. "We really need to work on his detection skills."

"Yeah!" Minato yelled out. "How can he be a great ninja fox… without awesome skills!" The two females stare at him. Like he'd grown another head. "What?"

* * *

Naruto glances at the apple in front of him sitting in the grass. He looks to the right. Nothing! To the left. Nothing! He crouches down. Tail shaking in the air. Sucking in a breath… he pounces…

Only for the apple to vanish…

He crashes into the ground. Groaning. Looking upwards, he spots his father with the apple in his mouth.

"You're too slow, young padawan." Minato gives a sagely nod. "Patience, you must have."

Naruto lets out a groan as tries to stand.

_I just had to introduce my parents to movies… _Naruto thought with another groan.

Meanwhile with Kushina…

The female fox holds a stick in front of her… like a sword.

She swings it around, while making light saber sounds.

'Swoosh'

She swings it at a butterfly that flew close to her.

She gives the bug a glare while holding her lightsa- stick in front of her.

"Tried to sneak up on me… Sith scum!" She hops at the butterfly. It dodges. "Hi Ya!" She swings again. And again. After a few seconds of this. She falls onto her back. Stick rolling away from her. She gives a final glare to the retreating butterfly. "You… won this round… Sith scum…"

Garfield and Jon, who saw the whole thing, look to each other… then turn away and walk back inside. Intent on ignoring the craziness of Naruto's family.

* * *

"Boys! Thanksgiving is in a few days." Jon said to the three animals. Each laying around. "Instead of going to my family's…" He gives them an excited smile. "They're coming here!"

Silence…

You can hear a pin drop…

Garfield suddenly springs up.

"Quick!" Garfield begins to run in place. Knowing Jon's mother, she will bring a feast fit for a king. "We need to diet in order to make room for all the food!"

Jon blinks, as another blur joins Garfield in jogging in place. Tongues hanging out.

"Sometimes I wish I could understand them…" Naruto suddenly trips over his feet and tumbles right into a mouse hole. "Yeah… that would be nice…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have been busy. I decided to try my hand at digital art. Check my deviant art. Link is on my profile. I have also been busy posting stuff on eBay.

I have also been working on my story, In The Sky. Hopefully I'll release it when I have time. It will have an appearance by Anko. She will be a … not telling!

And I'm also writing a Naruto/Tsunade story. I have never seen once like it. Unfortunately I can't place a teaser for it because the story is on another computer. I'm currently debating on whether I should make it a crossover, or just place it into a magical fantasy realm I created. I'm leaning towards the latter.

Also, On my Monster Hunters story… should I change the name? What should I change it to?


End file.
